This invention is directed generally to livestock farrowing apparatus and more particulary to an improved farrowing crate construction and arrangement whereby access to only a single end of the crates is required.
In a typical modern hog farrowing house, the farrowing crates or stalls are arranged in one or more rows having an access aisle along each side for access to both ends of the crates. The aisle at the rearward end of the crates is used for leading the sows into and out of the crates and the aisle at the forward ends is used to feed and water the sows. In such buildings, the sows are generally kept within the crates for three or four weeks after the small pigs are farrowed.
In buildings where the farrowing crates abut against one of the building sidewalls, the feed troughs are generally situated adjacent the sidewall to provide access for the sows to enter and leave the opposite end of the crate. In such arrangements, it is very inconvenient if not impossible to get feed into the feeding troughs when the sows are in the crates. As a result, the sows are ordinarily let out each day while the feeding and watering chores are performed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a farrowing crate adapted to be positioned against a building sidewall for purposes of space efficiency and yet provide ready access to the feeding troughs adjacent the sidewall so that the sows may be conveniently fed while being kept within the crates.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an improved farrowing crate.
A further object is a farrowing crate having a feed trough adjacent its forward end in communication with a feed tube on one side of the crate so that feed deposited into the feed tube at the rearward end of the crate is delivered to the feed trough.
A further object is to provide such a farrowing crate wherein the feed tube is inclined downwardly and forwardly toward the feed trough so that feed is moved by gravity through the feed tube.
A further object is to provide a farrowing crate which may be conveniently serviced both for feeding and cleaning with access to only one end.
A related object is to provide a hog farrowing building wherein the crates are arranged in substantially abutting relationship to the building sidewalls and yet which are conveniently accessible for feeding purposes with the sows enclosed therein.
Another object is to provide a hog farrowing building which is space efficient.
Finally, a further object is to provide a farrowing crate which is economical to manufacture, simple in construction and practical in operation.